A predictive dialer is a system that generates outbound calls from a call center. Outbound calls that reach a live called party (i.e., a human being answers the call) are connected to call center agents for handling, i.e., servicing. Such answered calls for which no agent is immediately available to service them are referred to as nuisance calls. Nuisance calls are possible because the predictive dialer initiates calls without a priori assignment and connection of agents to the generated calls. Furthermore, because generated calls can go unanswered or may be answered by a machine as opposed to a live called party, the predictive dialer typically initiates more outbound calls than there are agents available to service them. With automatic call classification of whether or not, and by what, an outbound call has been answered, the call center determines the need for an agent only when the call is answered. The call center then attempts to match and connect the call answered by a live party to an individual agent for immediate servicing.
A call center has the conflicting objectives of minimizing agent idle time while minimizing the numbers of nuisance calls. But two characteristics of telephone calling are inherently problematic for agent utilization. The first is the long ring time required to reach a called party, and the second is a high incidence of call attempts that result in failure to connect to a live called party. Without predictive dialing, agents would spend considerable time waiting for ringing phones to be answered. When a ringing phone is not answered, the agent would have to wait again for results of the next call attempt. Predictive dialing attempts to reduce agent wait-times. However, that is not without risk of connecting to a called party without an agent being available to service the call.
In a predictive dialing environment, agents are presently unavailable because they are performing tasks that are designated to be un-interruptible. That is, an agent can do only one task at a time and cannot start a new task until the previous task is completed. Additionally, only one agent can usually be assigned to a particular task. The tasks typically involve live clients in a transaction, and background fulfillment tasks may be dynamically interspersed amongst them. Agents that are presently handling tasks are rendered unavailable. However, each unavailable agent can be expected to complete their task with a particular probability over a future time interval.
Predictive dialers use various methods and algorithms to systematically initiate calls before agents are available to handle them. Whatever is the basic method that a dialer employs, it attempts to achieve a balance between agent utilization and nuisance-call rates. Such balancing typically employs heuristics realized in the predictive dialer's dialing algorithm. However, it faces many dynamic and unsystematic variations in characteristics of the called population, characteristics of the calling campaign, spontaneous assignment of agents to other work, and inconsistent behavior of agents. These variations tend to upset any real balance between agent utilization and nuisance-call rates. The predictive methods alone do not sufficiently compensate for the unsystematic uncertainty in their predictive models. Either there is excessive agent idle time (detected as an excess service level), or there is lack of promptness in responding to called parties who answer (detected as an insufficient service level). A service level is a percentage or a ratio of those transactions out of all transactions that satisfy some criterion of “goodness.”
Some predictive dialing systems employ feedback. The feedback typically includes agent's and call-handling characteristics and answer-delay results from the inexact matching of agents with calls answered by live called parties. However, these systems use feedback to directly speed up or slow down the rate of initiation of telephone calls, or they use feedback to update operating characteristics such as hit rate and handle time. Predictive dialing systems that directly change the dialing rate do not adapt appropriately, because the feedback should only effect a marginal adjustment to the predictive model. Changing the dialing rate is too discrete a change. Sometimes the incremental change is too much, sometimes it is too little, and sometimes the feedback results in severe instabilities in the dialing rate. Such performance is insufficient for controlling system operation to achieve very high service levels such as, for example, immediately connecting to an agent 99% of live called parties who answer.
Existing predictive dialing systems do not attempt to systematically subject themselves to marginally-greater risk of nuisance calls in favor of greater agent utilization while maintaining an objective measure of cumulative performance against nuisance-call rates.